


All for You

by Fiddle_Faddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dark Humor, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Insults, Reckless Behavior, Suicide Elements, Suicide Encouragement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddle_Faddle/pseuds/Fiddle_Faddle
Summary: Tim takes some drastic measures to get Damian to leave him alone.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	All for You

Tim was getting sick of this. 

Though, to be fair, he had been sick of it - sick of Damian - since pretty much the beginning and it seemed like no matter what he did, it would never stop. He just wanted to finish his patrol in relative peace, but Damian was making that impossible. 

Damian was still ranting away at him, following him as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop just to make sure that Tim heard every single disparaging comment he could fling his way. He had been insulting every minute detail of Tim’s technique ever since the two of them had been forced to take down some thugs together, earlier that night. He was getting quite creative. Tim would almost be impressed if it was aimed at someone deserving rather than at himself.

Tim was exhausted and there seemed to be no end in sight to Damian’s diatribe. While he knew that everything Damian was saying was complete bullshit, made up just to piss him off, that fact didn’t really make him feel any less fed up. He knew Damian was just trying to get under his skin, but - damn him - it was working. He had to lose _him_ before he lost _it_. 

“I could have handled it way better on my own.” Damian was saying. “You really are a useless waste of atoms. I should have just let that man shoot you, no one would miss you after all. With your bumbling ineptitude, I am honestly surprised that you don’t perish every time you step onto the streets. There are easier ways to kill yourself, in case you are not aware. I could get you a list, it would be doing us all a favor. _You_ should do us all a favor for once.”

Tim winced, that was pretty low even for Damian. He sighed in resignation, ignoring Damian wouldn’t work, no matter how hard he tried. He came to a halt in his futile attempt to continue his patrol, stopping on a high rooftop to face him. The abrupt pause stopped Damian’s rant in its tracks, putting him on guard. 

It was clear that Damian wasn’t going to leave him alone any time soon, his dislike of Tim was almost obsessive. While Tim could recognize and even appreciate that Damian had warmed up (at least as much as he could) to everyone else in the Batfamily, that didn’t change the fact that he still openly resented Tim’s very existence. Tim was almost jealous of the rest of the family for not having to put up with this crap like he did. Damian would keep hounding him until one of their deaths. Most likely Tim's.

At that moment, Tim was struck with (awful) inspiration. Time to change tactics. “Fine.” He took his grapple gun out and handed it to a confused Damian. "Fine, you're right."

“What new act of complete idiocy are you committing now?” Damian asked suspiciously, taking the grapple gun like he was on autopilot. 

Tim walked to the other side of the rooftop, stripping off his cape and throwing it aside as he went. He stepped up onto the ledge, turning to face Damian. “I’m just doing what you told me to,” he said with his arms outstretched. “Look at me, Damian! It’s all for you!”

Tim leaned back and fell off the roof. 

Damian screamed. 

By the time Damian reached the ledge and looked over, Tim’s body was flat on the concrete several stories below, still and motionless. In an instant he was kneeling by Tim's side, barely aware of repelling down the side of the building.

“No no no,” Damian whispered, reaching out but too afraid to actually touch Tim, to feel for a pulse he knew he wouldn’t find. Not after a fall from that height. His hands fell uselessly to his knees. “I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

Tim might have pissed him off, with his unfounded arrogance and the way he dismissed Damian as if he was some useless child. Tim refused to see how much Damian had grown and improved since becoming Robin and it infuriated him. 

But he didn’t actually want him dead… not any more at least. 

Damian looked at Tim’s still form, at the blood pooling under him, and squeezed his eyes shut against the burn of grief and guilt.

Tears fell onto Tim’s blank face. 

*** 

_“I didn’t mean it.”_

With his eyes closed tightly in dismay, Damian didn’t notice when Tim’s eyes opened. He startled when Tim, voice soft, said, “Then you shouldn’t have said it.” 

Damian’s gaze snapped to Tim’s face, a moment of frozen silence passed between them. Then, before either of them expected it, Damian threw his arms around Tim’s neck. The tears that had been slowly falling from his eyes became a fountain as he sobbed into Tim’s collarbone. Tim, feeling a little wrong-footed - had he miscalculated? - awkwardly hugged him back. 

Damian floundered for a moment, pulling away from Tim and sniffling, before he could get enough of his voice back to whisper, “How?”

Tim shifted so that he was fully sitting up and held out a device in his hand. “New tech I’ve been helping test run. Slows your fall at the last moment so you don’t become street pizza.” 

“But… but the blood?”

“Left over fake blood pellets.” Tim shrugged, not bothering to explain why he had fake blood in his utility belt in the first place.

For just a moment, a look of relief washed over Damian’s face, before it was replaced by pain and hurt. “Why?”

Tim sighed. “I was just trying to get you to leave me alone. I thought you’d run off and pretend to have been nowhere near me. Then I could have continued my patrol in peace and quiet.”

“You really think so little of me?” Damian asked in a voice so small, almost meek and completely unlike his usual arrogant boasting. 

“You’ve never given me reason to think otherwise.”

Damian’s eyes went wide before his expression hardened. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Damian, I just faked my own death to get you to stop insulting me for five seconds and you wonder why I don’t think that highly of you?” Tim asked, incredulously. Damian flinched almost imperceptibly and Tim gave him a considering look, a soft smile spreading across his face. "I guess it looks like I was wrong."

Damian blushed a little, crossing his arms, and huffed. "I do not know what you are talking about."

Tim’s smile turned into a full on Cheshire grin. "Oh no you don't, baby bat. I've got your number now." He teased, throwing his arms around Damian in a crushing hug. "You looooove me!"

Damian squawked indignantly but, other than a few token struggles, didn't try to get out of Tim’s grip. Nor did he try to deny Tim’s assessment.

"I'm sorry." Tim said softly, "But don't you dare encourage anyone to kill themselves ever again." Damian nodded in acknowledgement, looking contrite, and Tim let him go to stand up. "We should get back to work."

Damian handed Tim back his grapple gun. Tim went to take it, but Damian didn't let go for a moment. "I… I am sorry, too." He forced out, sounding like the words physically pained him, before he quickly pulled out his own grapple and swung away into the dark skyline.

Tim smiled after him, shaking his head and laughing. Maybe, just maybe, things would be okay between the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this just to have Tim quote that line from The Omen? Yes, yes I did. And it gave me way more trouble than it was really worth, tbh. Turned out way darker than I had intended, too. Oh well.


End file.
